The new Lobularia cultivar is a product of chance discovery by the inventor, Gavriel Danziger, in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The new variety was discovered as a whole plant mutation at a research greenhouse in during October of 2013.
The parent variety is an unpatented, proprietary variety referred to as Lobularia ‘AY-11-292’. The new variety was discovered as a naturally occurring, whole plant mutation in a small motherstock planting of the parent variety, in a research greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar has been performed by terminal vegetative cuttings. This was first performed at a research greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel in December of 2013 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in multiple successive generations.